ft_rp_fated_daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Haliax
Appearance Haliax has red shoulder length hair and red eyes. He looks somewhat young and always wears a smile but some individuals can see his true face, ravaged by grief and despair. Haliax wears a haubergeon of black iron scales, which seem to have been taken from the corpse of some horrible creature, it fits him like a second skin of shadow. Over the haubergeon he wears a grey surcoat with fur around the shoulder and neck area, it also has a cloak which he rarely puts on. His hands are constantly covered with either gauntlets or black gloves. Personality Haliax acts courteous to all he sees and will engage in conversation and friendly banter with people at the court of Pergrande. He is not above helping the servants if they need it or not telling on lazy guards. Everyone at the castle loves him for his personality. In truth this is all an act, Haliax only cares for a single person in all of Earthland and all his actions are centered around benefiting that person and any insult levied at that person is met with swift retribution. Call it love, obsession, duty it's the only thing he has left. While fighting for that person he is not above enjoying himself and showing his opponents just how strong his devotion has made him. History Haliax came to Pengrande from a distant land. He saved it's king and queen from a bandit ambush when he chanced upon their carriage being attacked, having nowhere else to go and no one to serve they invited him to their castle where they appointed him their own personal protector. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities Creation: Haliax uses his magic to make swords of all shapes and sizes which he uses as his primary fighting style. He can even embed them into his flesh if the need arises. The swords can only be wielded by him and if they are whole always return to him unless they are broken. Fire Magic/Necromancy: For some reason Haliax has necromancy and fire flowing through his veins in constant opposition to each other, he cannot use it as a fighting ability to any high degree, the most he can manage is bursts of dark necromancy filled fire that shreds anything it comes in contact with and leaves him drained to the point where he can't fight much longer after using it. He also wears glows in fear of hurting people with the necromancy which radiates from his fingertips. *'There is Only One Fire' : Haliax can feel flames in his vicinity and see and hear through them it is used primarily for spying. It also seems to strengthen the belief that all fire in the world is connected. Other Abilities Swordsmanship: Haliax is a master swordsman proficient at both long and greatswords to the point where he can wield a greatsword in 1 hand. People should not engage him in close combat unless they have a regenerative ability or are a master class weapon user. Augmented Reflexes and Strength: One of the main reasons Haliax is proficient in close quarters are his incredible reflexes and strength which were magically augmented when he entered service as a knight in the kingdom he originally came from. This allows him to dodge magical attacks aimed at him from a distance and to resist(to varying degrees) magic that would try to restraint him. Trivia Haliax is not his real name.